Sasodei:Love is hard
by sasunarulover453
Summary: deidara has a massive crush on sasori but soon learns that he dosen't love him. or does he {sasorixdeidara}


Hey guys,guess who I have here

deidara: heyy

yeah he is gunna be here for this fic and I realized my stories were short so I made it longer,and just so you know I spent most of my free time in school writing this. ;o

deidara:we do not own naruto.

Enjoy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~sasodei~~~~~~~~~~~

deidara's p.o.v

I was bored,itachi and kisame were on a 3-day mission kakazu was going to find hidan who has been unseen for two days and the only two people at the base were me and the very attractive sasori. I didn't feel like making clay figures so I went to go spy on sasori.

I got up from the couch and proceeded to walk to sasori's room when I got there I almost died from a nosebleed,the most erotic thing I have ever seen: a naked sasori on his bed fucking himself with a big blue vibrator that was turning Grey …... from being used numerous times.

"aaaaahhh! ITACHI!" he said as he came hard. It took me a few seconds to register that he said itachi. He then turned his head head and looked at a photo of him.

"why do you have to be so damn alluring"

I backed away from the cracked door tears rushing down my face I ran down the hallway to my room and slammed the door. "he likes itachi?" I heard a knock at my door.

"hey,brat what's wrong?" I got up and walked to the door and sat down preventing him from walking in. he was the last person I wanted to see...well no not the last hidan was the last. "nothing,my hand slid." then I heard a loud sigh behind the door.

"you really are something you know that."

I kept crying harder and harder and harder.

"you are too,UN." then I heard him walk away from the door. "of all people it hat to be itachi." I said with my heart breaking in two. I got up and walked to the kitchen and looked in a hidden compartment that only I know about and grabbed my bag of clay and walked to the exit. I saw one of my closest friend. "moka,hey." I said in a almost happy voice.

"what's the matter."she said looking very concerned. I smiled weakly at her. "I"ll tell you later." I said walking out of the base. 'what am I gunna do,what can I do he loves someone else.' I thought sadly. I went to go blow stuff up to try to ignore the pain I masked in my heart.

"kankuro!" I quickly reconsigned that voice. It was moka, I went to go see if she needed any help but I saw something that got me hard on the spot. Moka was being pounded into by a mysterious sexy brunette. 'damn of course she would fuck in the woods.' I thought oversexed. Moka got up and put on her pants,bra and her shirt,she gave the brunette boy a goodbye for now kiss while he squished her ass harshly causing her to moan.

She hugged him and disappeared to where I was watching her from.

"enjoy the show?" she said with a devious smirk playing on her lips. I gave her a stern look while a blush spread across my face. "i thought you were in trouble."

" I almost was Blondie, well lemme get back to the base before someone notices I'm gone." I smirked evilly.

"had to get quick fuck,UN." she blushed bright red. "whatever,see ya dei." she hugged me tightly and left. I felt a little bit better from the hug I really needed that. I started walking back to the base when I got back I went straight to the kitchen to find sasori sitting at the table staring at me with an annoyed look.

"something on your mind sasori my man?" he got up and advanced toward me."yes,there is; where the hell were you." I suddenly remembered some of what I saw earlier and got a hard on." I went to go get some fresh air now leave me alone before I stab you in the taint,UN." he looked at me with a look of surprise,that I even dare to threaten the great sasori. "hm,whatever brat just tell me next time." then he swiftly exited the kitchen. I competently forgot about food and went to go jerk off to fix my incredibly hard cock.

Walking down the hallway to my room I felt someone squeeze my ass. "the fuck?!" I said turning around to see only my closet friend moka. "sorry your ass is just too damn tempting." I blushed turning back around. "perv." she looked at me with a blank stare as if she was in a genjitsu. "damn straight, so when are you and puppet boy gunna fuck?"

I blushed bright red then remembered that he is in love with not me but itachi. Tears started to fall down the sides of my face.

"dei whats wrong?" wiping the tears away I grabbed her hand and ran to my room. Closing the door softly so sasori wouldn't interrupt. I burst out into tears.

"deidara, what happened?" not being able to stop the flow of tears leaving my eyes.

"he loves itachi." she looked at me like a mother that looks at her heavyhearted son.

"aww you poor thing,are you absolutely positive that he loves itachi?" I pull myself together enough to tell her the story.

"well." I began. "i went to go spy on him-"

"wait,so you were spying on him." a evil smirk appeared on her face.

"not the point. And I saw him using a vibrator on himself and he was moaning itachi's name." I got up to go to lay down on my bed with moka following my lead.

"damn." I stopped crying. I had to realize the fact that he was not in love with me and move on despite that I was.

"it's OK dei I still love you." she said giving me a hug. I smiled and hugged back.

"it's OK I have to except the fact." I looked at her and she looked as if she were gunna cry herself.

"oh man, I'm gunna go get us some ice cream OK?" I smiled and nodded my head ice cream sounded pretty damn good right about now.

"OK." she left the room only to return 5 minuets later with to tubs of chocolate ice cream and two silver spoons. She handed me one of the the two spoons.

"this is how girls on TV get over heart breaks. She grabbed the remote and turned on one of our favorite TV shows:

Ridiculousness. We watched that and ate ice cream all night until we got tired.

"feel better?" I glanced over at her sleepily.

"yeah." she turned off the TV and I turned off the light and we laid back down and we both simultaneously fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~NEXT MORNING~~~~~~~~~~

me and moka woke up in the bed feeling a little embarrassed knowing the fact that we might have cuddled/spooned in our sleep. "shit, I fell like I have a dam hangover." looking at me she groaned and sat up.

"c'mon let's go get something to eat."i nodded my head in agreement. We both walked into the kitchen only to see itachi sitting down looking bored. I could feel my anger and hatred for him boiling deep within me. I walked over to the fridge completely ignoring itachi.

"itach whats the matter?" moka said looking half interested.

"nothing, just bored." he said in his boring usual voice. Moka looked at me like I was supposed to give a fuck.

"what?" she said glaring at me

"why are you so cold." she said jokingly she knew regardless I wasn't going to give a actual fuck about him or his emotions. Just then itachi too looked at me. "hey deidara-"

"fuck off!" I yelled in anger. he looked at me with a sear look of surprise then he turned to moka.

"what the hell is his problem?" she was silent for a split second.

"he has an ice cream hangover. as do I." itachi gave her a look that said 'I understand' then turned back around to finish reading his news paper. I closed the fridge and walked out,moka followed my lead.

~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

heyy how was that huh much better I bet beyond the lookout for new chapters

deidara:read and review

yeah I want to hear your opinion on my story

deidara:bye!

bye! 3


End file.
